The Fallen Angel's Betrayl
by animefanx10001
Summary: the gang decided to stop by Altessa's house and visit Mithos. Genis and Mithos spends lots of time with each other and Genis found out that Mithos was auctually...im going to stop there! you'll have to read to see! its better then the summary so please read! :D rated T for safety and R&R 3


hey everyone! im sorry for not really posting any fanfics...haha, ive been so laaaazy and plus im working on another story so...yea! just enjoy! cuz this is my OTP 3

"Mithos!" Genis yelled and ran up to him the moment he opened the door to Altessa's house.

"Genis!" Mithos returned the hug,"Welcome back," He smiled warmly.

"Thanks! It's good to see you again, Mithos!"

Mithos laughed,"Same here. I've missed you," He looked around to find nothing and nobody besides the two,"Where's everyone?"

Genis blushed,"I s-sorta ran ahead..."

Hearing that made Mithos extremely happy for the excitement that Genis really wanted to see him.

"Then let's go wait for everyone outside." He laughed after he suggested so.

Genis stayed red and followed Mithos outside the door. Sure enough, the group was seen throughout the distance and Mithos waved at them as they moved closer with each second.

"Hey, Mithos! How're ya?" Lloyd said after stepping off the reheird(ugh, whatever you spell it like. I forgot).

Mithos smiled in return,"Oh, I'm doing very good. But we should be more concerned about you..."

Lloyd gave a thumbs-up,"Nah. See? I'm doing just fine!" He puffed out his chest.

Everyone laughed and went inside Altessa's house.

"AH. LLOYD. EVERYONE. WELCOME. IS THERE ANYTHING WE CAN DO FOR YOU?" Tabitha said when they came in.

"We were just wondering if we could stay." Lloyd requested cheerfully.

"OF COURSE," Tabitha smiled,"YOU ARE ALWAYS WELCOME HERE."

"Thanks, Tabitha! We have to thank Altessa too!"

"YOU ARE WELCOME. DO YOU NEED TO UNPACK?" She asked.

"Yeah! That'd be great!"

"THEN IN THE MEANTIME, I WILL MAKE DINNER," Tabitha walked towards the kitchen.

"Um, Tabitha," Genis suddenly said before she could disappear from their sight completely.

"YES?"

"If it isn't too much to ask, can I make the dinner?" He asked

"OF COURSE." She smiled warmly.

"Oh, um...could..I help too?" Mithos asked hesitantly.

"Yeah! Can he, Tabitha?" Genis agreed excitingly. Cooking was his hobby and cooking with his best friend made it all the more fun.

"OF COURSE HE CAN. THEN I WILL HELP LLOYD AND EVERYONE UNPACK IF IT IS FINE," She said.

"That's fine with me!" Lloyd said.

Genis and Mithos's eyes sparkled happily and followed the trail to the kitchen.

"Those two are getting along amazing." Lloyd said warmly,"Aren't you happy, Raine?"

"Oh, yes. I suppose I am..." She replied with a bit of a weird tone in her voice.

"Professer Sage, is there something wrong?" Lloyd always called her that whenever he was dead serious or concerned about her.

"Lloyd." She gave him a look.

"W-what?"

"There is always a chance for betrayal. Never forget that." She answered with a very serious tone that said she wasn't kidding.

"I know that...but they get along so well...I hope Mithos doesn't do something like that."

"Yes..."

"Pass me the oil." Genis asked Mithos.

"Here," He gave the bottle.

"Thanks!"

"Not at all." Mithos smiled.

They were having lots of fun cooking. Though that wasn't to say there wasn't any accidents.

"Could you get me the mayonnaise?" Mithos asked.

"Sure!" Genis opened the refrigerator and got the bottle.

Genis didn't realize the lid was opened and accidentally gave a little squeeze to it. The result was that it squirted straight onto Mithos's face.

"Hey!" He cried out.

Genis's jaw dropped from shock and then he dropped the bottle of mayonnaise,"O-oops...Sorry!" He stuttered.

Mithos blinked and then had an evil idea to get his revenge,"It's fine," He smirked.

"That's good," Genis sighed in relief, not catching the mischeivous look in his best friend.

"But, I'm going to get some payback."

"Wha-" Genis was interrupted because Mithos grabbed some of the mayonnaise glop on his face and aimed it at the shorter of the duet.

"Oi!" He yelled.

Mithos smirked evilly,"Now we're even," He said in amusement as he watched the mayonnaise drip from Genis's face to the floor.

"That's not fair!"

"Since when was life fair?" Mithos meant to say it teasingly, but it came out half-bitter.

Genis caught the change of mood and his changed too,"You're right. Life isn't fair."

The two stood in silence. It felt like forever until Mithos decided to speak up,"I hate humans..." He said with pain.

Of course, Genis knew that pain too. Humans were just plain pathetic in his point of view," I understand..."

Mithos just nodded,"It's hard...to find a place for...people like us..."

The two half-elves stood in bitter silence. Genis wasn't going to say anything. Mithos wasn't going to say anything. However, Genis was going to do something.

Genis went closer to Mithos with the intention of hugging him. That plan failed when he slipped over the mayonnaise that was on the floor. He yelped and tripped into Mithos, who was surprised and he fell to the floor with Genis sprawled on top of him.

Their faces were so close. Genis turned red at his accidental action as Mithos just stared back, like he wasn't even fazed by the move.

Genis just looked at his friend and suddenly, he saw shadows covering Mithos's eyes, unable to see his expression,"Ne, Genis," he said softly.

"Yeah?"

"W-we'll always be friends...right?"

Genis was somewhat startled by the question, but then relaxed,"Yeah. We'll always be friends no matter what."

"Even if we fight?"

"Yeah."

"Even if we were to be separated forever?"

"Yeah." Genis replied with no hesitance.

"Ok..." His eyes were still covered in darkness, but Genis could guess what was behind it. Sorrow. Hate. Anger. Pain.

Suddenly, Mithos hugged him. Really tight as if he was afraid Genis was going to turn into dust,"That's a promise?"

"Definitely."

Mithos buried his head into Genis's shirt. He bet Mithos really wanted to cry, but held back from doing so. Genis just returned the hug. He was really glad to have met Mithos.

This time, the silence was sweet as honey. The two stayed in the same position for quite a long while, but neither minded. It was auctually enjoyable.

"Genis? Mithos? What's tak-". Sheena walked in and didn't plan on seeing them on top of each other like that.

Quickly, the two boys turned their attention towards her.

Sheena immediately turned red as a dark tomato. Genis and Mithos were hugging each other. Their clothes were slightly...wrinkly. And they were on THE FLOOR. With Mithos's lips on Genis's neck.

"E-er..." Sheena stuttered. She could barely get the words out if her mouth.

In no time at all, the two half-elves got off of each other and stood up with burning faces.

"I-It wasn't what it looked like!" Genis started to protest.

Sheena wasn't sure what to believe, but just chose to ignore the scene,"W-whatever you say. We were just curious how much longer you were gonna take..." She explained, still beet red.

"O-oh." Genis stuttered.

"Well-wait. What's that burning smell?" Sheena asked after she sniffed the air.

"Huh?" Mithos started sniffing the air as well.

"Oh for the goddess of Martel! I forgot I was frying stirred noodles!" Genis exclaimed and turned the stove off only to find the noodles black and shrunked up.

"Umm, I guess this means we have to start over?" Mithos asked. Though the idea of starting over didn't seem to bother him.

"Ugh, I'm sorry, Sheena." Genis apologized sincerely.

"It's...fine," She smiled and headed towards the exit of the room,"Oh and you two."

"Yes?" Mithos tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

"Please don't do anything...unhealthy." She said turning red again. Then she went out the entrance, leaving behind two beet red half-elves.

"Akward moment..." Genis mumbled to himself.

"Agreed." Mithos said,"Well, let's not keep everyone waiting any longer."

"Y-yeah..."

"I'm feeling...sleepy..." Lloyd mumbled to himself.

"It's not good to lay down right after you've finished eating." Raine said concerned.

"Maybe your fatigue has caught up with you." Regal said.

"It's fine. I'm just gonna rest a bit..." Lloyd said feeling drowsy. He headed towards his room.

"Genis...may I talk to you?" Mithos said before Genis could enter his room.

"Huh? Well, sure." Genis smiled affectionately towards his friend.

"Thanks." Mithos said. Then he motioned to go outside.

Genis followed and as he opened the door, a huge field of stars layed out in front of his eyes.

"Wow! It's so pretty out here!" Genis exclaimed.

"Yeah. It really is." Mithos agreed. He was happy seeing his slightly younger friend happy.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Genis asked, straight to the point.

"Ah. Umm...nothing really. I guess I just wanted to spend the rest of my time with you since you're leaving tomorrow." Mithos explained with a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

"I see..."

"W-was that weird?"

"Not at all! I love being around you, Mithos." Genis said proudly. He really did.

"Arigatou, Genis. Arigatou." He smiled.

Genis frowned mentally to himself. Mithos was acting differently, but he couldn't quite put his finger on why. He just had a different aura then he usually has.

Suddenly and strangely, Mithos hugged him from behind.

"M-Mithos?" Genis asked startled.

"Hmm?"

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. Everything's...alright."

"You know, you can always tell me what's wrong." Genis tried to comfort.

"I know...and I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be."

Suddenly Mithos tensed up,"Hey, Genis. I want to check on something. I'll be right back." He smiled as if to reassure him, but instantly Genis knew something was wrong the moment Mithos gave a last squeeze and walked off.

Minutes passed as he waited for Mithos to come back, but suddenly heard a loud scream that took shape of a females voice.

He instinctly ran towards the source of the scream. He heard a weird noise and stood behind a bush to cover him. Genis couldn't help but take a peek of the scene. Immediately, he wished he hadn't. For the sight made him want to pass out.

He stood up with his legs shaking. It...It couldn't be...It couldn't be! "M-M-Mithos...?"

He was holding whom appeared to be Proymna(forgot how you spell her name). Her body shriveled into dust in a few seconds as Genis watched in horror.

"M-Mithos..."

"What? Are you surprised?" He asked coolly.

Genis couldn't form any words because he was so shocked. He feared he knew who Mithos really was, but he didn't want to believe it. It terrified him so much that he couldn't stand anymore.

"Hmm, from your reaction, I would say you never even suspected. Oh well, all the better." Mithos smirked.

In a few seconds, his friends cam racing towards the two.

"Genis! Mithos!"Lloyd yelled.

"Oh. Why hello, Lloyd." Mithos said.

"You know, you two scared us! Don't go so far next tiime!" Lloyd sighed in relief.

"We won't." Mithos just simply said.

Rain noticed the tension from Genis and sensed something different with Mithos.

"Genis. What happened?" She leaned towards his brother.

"It can't be...it can't be..." Genis mumbled repeatedly to himself.

"Genis, what's wrong?" Lloyd asked. He could see tears forming at the edge of his eyes and became terribly concerned,"Mithos, are you gonna stand there all day or what?"

Mithos huffed. It still wasn't obvious to the group,"Honestly, how pathetic...you still don't get it, do you?"

"Don't get what?" Colette asked.

Mithos spreaded out his hands for the group to see his form that they were used to seeing. Slowly, he changed from Mithos into...Yggdrasill.

Everyone gasped in shock. Everyone except Raine,"Y-Yggdrasill!" Sheena cried out in surprise.

"Now everything should become clear." He said.

"B-but why?!" Lloyd demanded to know.

"I have no need to explain myself to you." He said with no emotion,"Now. I think I shall take my leave. Goodbye...Genis."

Mithos/Yggrasill suddenly teleported away into nothingness. He probably was going to plan his next move.

Genis just cried. The tears he was holding fell down in a painful agony. No one could comfort him now. Raine could only hug him as tight as she could, letting him know she was always there for him.

But Genis just kept crying. He didn't know if Mithos really considered him a friend. But he really adored him a whole lot. He looked up to him. Perhaps it wasn't meant to be a peaceful friendship. Maybe that's why Mithos kept asking him that if they were friends. Genis...still trusted Mithos.

He still trusted his best friend. That couldn't ever change.

'Mithos...I promised. We'll...always be friends. Always.' Genis thought to himself.

He could only hoped Mithos would live up to that promise as well.

The end.

so could everyone tell me what they think? review? i think there needs to be more Mithos and Genis fanfics out there...; 3 ; 3


End file.
